The Future of Harmonex
Log Title: The Future of Harmonex Characters: Starlock, Bumblebee, Knightmare, Delusion, and Soundwave Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: September 11th, 2019. TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Talks about Harmonex and its Future As logged by ''' Soundwave and Starlock Soundwave returns to the outskirts of Harmonex. He's still missing an optic from his last battle, having been busy with day to day operations since the battle there earlier. He looks over at the forcefield and starts to scan it again, looking for weak spots. Starlock is sitting outside the field, just watching the crystals inside, and around her, thinking to herself, just listening to the noise around her... What should she do.. What should she do? This is her home, and it angers her so much how people who didn't even /live here/ are deciding things for it. She'd place her hand over her spark and vent, was she being selfish? Maybe hadn't Starshield died during Trypticon's first rampage she'd not be as angry... Right? Soundwave sees an Autobot there and nods. "Greetings." he says, keeping a bit of a distance. "The field disturbs you as well?" He asks. Starlock glanced over, her face turning sour as she looks to Soundwave, her old Harmonex crystal-necklace back around her neck, with her black cape, with its silver star brooch in place around her pauldrons. "...I wouldn't say disturbed.. It's protecting the city, right? so..." She'd frown. Even if it blocked her out, despite her faction having little to do with her, she knew it was necessary. Soundwave murmurs "From everyone who is not them. Just like Valvolux. Came here to keep them from gaining two cities and look at it." he shakes his head. "You are aware there is a way for us to get in there?" he asks. "...No." She'd say simply, feeling a bit more hurt as she looked at the shield, oh sure the /decepticon/ knew, but someone native to here didn't. She'd hug her knees and just look up at it in silence. Soundwave looks to her. "It is said if an Autobot and Decepticon entered together they can get past the field. We have one of each." he says. "Perhaps we can be of use to one another." "...And why, should I let you in?" She'd question, squinting /knowing/ full well he had a motive behind this. Was it to break the shielding? Let Megatron in form the inside? Take it over form the inside? She wasn't as stupid as she suspect he was taking her for. Soundwave tilts his head. "It's just me not Lord Megatron. Hes still recovering." "I'm not stupid, Soundwave, you want in there for a reason." She'd state bluntly as she tried to dry the tears from her face with a hiss. "And I'm stupid enough to forget what dick-a-tron said before i knocked 'em off the roof." she'd sneer. Bumblebee had just gotten back to Cybertron, with specific orders to keep an eye on Harmonex. As he understood it, it was still neutral ground for most parties, heck even minor factions were coming and going here...if they could get through the forcefield. City forcefields could be penetrated, if you had the right codes, however, and Bumblebee was a stealth operative. As small and as quiet as a petromouse, he pads through the city, looking for signs of life. Bee's sensor suite was enough to detect voices at work, he stops his motion and puts his back to a wall, and just quietly listens. Soundwave looks to Starlock "He will be back you know. and the field won't stand against him." he shakes his head. "I would prefer you not call him Earth curses." he says, on the other side of the harmonex field. "Perhaps we will both find a way in. Perhaps not. I was simply offering a easy solution." "I don't care.. As long as he threatens to hurt, kill, destroy, and oppress others, I will continue to stand against him, I didn't become an Autobot because it would be /easy/." She'd hiss, that and her own Faction would of never of survived back then.. "Even if I am now /paying/ for it." She'd hiss through obviuse sobs and tears. She too was on the other side of the field, Standing up to her full, tiny height, her tarnished cape hanging around her, glaring down Soundwave. Bumblebee tenses. What was Starlock doing here with Soundwave? He had heard there was some city tension here. His optics quietly scanned the area. Where there was Soundwave, there was Ravage, and that meant that the Bee needed to be on top of his game. No comms, no sensor sweeps, just optics and audio. Anything more could give him away to the Spymaster. Of course, if things turned violent...well, at least Starlock would have one ally on the field. Soundwave pauses. "How are you paying for it?" he asks. Now is the time for charisma and he just really doesn't have any. "They don't care about this do they? they others." oh hes going there. Starlock frowns. "Wouldn't you like to know, /shockwave/." She'd jab as she looked up at the forcefield. "...Bold of you to assume I'm selfish enough to care about what I want." She'd joke darkly. Did Starlock just call Soundwave Shockwave? It must've been some inside comment between the two....which means that this is far from their first meeting. Bumblebee frowned internally, it was difficult to have to spy on elements of his own side, even if it meant protecting them from the shadows. Soundwave tilts his head. "That was uncalled for. You need to stop calling people names." He says as if that's an an insult. The tape deck is missing an optic right now, and has some dents on him as if hes recently been in combat. He hasn't noticed Bumblebee yet. "Soundwave doesn't assume anything." he looks to the forcefield a moment thoughtfully. "Then don't try that slag with me again." She'd vent angrily, as she looked back to her healing home, wrapping her arms around herself. "I've dealt with enough mental abuse to know when someone is trying to manipulate me." She'd vent angrly, before looking around, and moved to a pile of the broken crystals outside the forcefield. "...None this would of happened if people just... talked to each other.." She'd say somberly. Soundwave quietly looks to the field. "I am sure you are aware of what I consider to be the solution. " he says. This is his fault, after all. His cassettes don't seem to be nearby but they could be around or inside him. "And you know mine, I rather Harmonex be free from /any/ faction rule, and we all.. just go back to being cybertronainas..." She'd vent. "...so if it means I can /never/ go home again, Or make sure my brother is properly remembered, Then fine.. that's a price I'm willing to pay." Bumblebee paused, an actual rational conversation with Soundwave. It was a curious thing. Soundwave had been waxing and waning between non-aggressive personnel, and smashmouth two-fists-of-fury when it came to the city. The idea itself was irrational, but...oddly humane. Imperceptibly, Bumblebee gave a tiny shake of his head. Its one thing to believe your enemies are Cybertronian and capable of feeling, but its another thing to feel too much compassion for them. He'd made that mistake himself several times in the past. Soundwave shows absolutely no emotion about this. Thats most because his facemask and synthesizer make it difficult to do so and he really doesn't show much emotion about anything. "Soundwave is at least partly responsible for this. The crystals should be under Decepticon protection. Soundwave knows that if the Dominicons are in control, it may as well be an Autobot city. A 'neutral city protected by Autobots." he pauses. "Just like their Valvolex." Starlock is silent as she fiddles with the crystal necklace of hers. "....Aaand how is that /any/ different from a neutral city protected by decepticons?" She'd vent. "Soundwave... Your not dumb, should be capable of realizing that there is something /wrong/ with the decepticons.. sure not all are bad, much like how not all autobots are good, but seriously, think about it.. How many factions do you know have mercilessly, and indiscriminately, /murdered/ innocents?" She'd question. This is the second time today someone has questioned his alliance. The first being one of the Dominicons. He answers. "Decepticonism is not what most people think it is. It is not conquest at its core. At its core its freedom from oppression. Sometimes it has to be gained through violent means and sometimes innocents get in the way. Peace through tyranny." Starlock rolls her optics. "Yes yes yes you spew that all the time, but have you honestly thought about it?" She'd ask. "Have you /honestly/ thought that people would be okay with that, after you've taken away their homes, their loved ones, their lives.. In what would, would anyone logically want to live under that?" She'd question. She'd take a vent. "For once in your life, /think for yourself/" She'd snap. '''Delusion has connected. Bumblebee held his position, out of sight, not moving his frame an ilm. It was a talent that the spies...or scouts as he preferred, had to develop. The situation had turned to rhetoric, which either meant that it was going to get violent, or it was a conversation coming to a close. Bumblebee only had his standard sidearm, it might not mean much to a bruiser like Soundwave...not to mention that there was no way that his tapes were far behind. Still, it could mean something if it had to. Soundwave considers "This conversation comes up often as of late. Just because my decision is not yours does not mean I haven't thought it through." He says. He looks to the gates. "I was always correct about this place you know." He says. "I came to protect it from becoming a second Valvolux. Now look at it." Starlock rolls her optics and shakes her helm. "...No.. No you haven't, because if you did, you'd know what pain I'd felt when I was just a citizen, and watched helplessly as you destroyed my home and killed the people i loved." she'd vent. "...Your allowed to have that opinion though, it's wrong.. but you are allowed to have it." Knightmare's arrival is a bit different then normal for her, as she arrives on foot, the large Dominicon making her way towards the city as a solid steady pace with her shield and mace both hidden away in their subspaces. Her optics scan the area a bit, taking in the scene a bit before she continues again towards the shield itself. Starlock stands there, outside the shield, black cape around her pauldrons with an inner purple inside, which glow in the dark paint dots it with the cybertronaian consultations, an old, old broken Harmonexian crystal made into a necklace around her neck.. What also is visible, ever so slightly, was that scarlet letter of a red badge, that was the autobot emblem. She is glaring at Soundwave... The old, native Harmonexian has clearly been crying, but she is waiting for his answer... One hand placed upon one of the broken crystal piles outside the shield. Soundwave pauses. "Perhaps they will let you in. You are one of the few I can honestly say has no interest in using Harmonex." he says to Starlock. Knightmare turns her head a bit as she hears voices with one in particular making one optic ridge twitch behind her faceplate and makes her way that direction, again not saying anything.. but considering her size her steps are rather loud in the somewhat otherwise quiet city outskirts. A few moments later she moves close enough to clearly see Soundwave and.. another Autobot? Wonderful. "..That's strange, hearing from you but... It's a nice thought." She'd look down at the crystalin pile. "I just want peace again.. I just.. want everything to be okay, and everyone to be happy...." Her finials droop, but then perk up as she hears footsteps, and looks around. Soundwave nods "You are a citizen. Not a valvoluxian or an Autobot here to protect it for your cause. You want this because it is a part of your past. I understand that completely." Knightmare looks over the much smaller Mini-bot, taking in the necklace as well as symbol before her optics narrow a bit at Soundwave's words, her voice soft as she speaks finally, "But she /is/ a Autobot.. if one is freely allowed in, why not another and another?" She raises a hand and waves it towards the city, "Imager wanted to cut Harmonex off from everyone and she was a Autobot. And there are ways to get in as I am sure you have figured out some of, Soundwave. Even with your repeated threats to destroy what there is." A pause, "Of course, at the /command/ of your Master as you have stated before." Soundwave tilts his head. "Why not indeed. This forcefield is a waste of energy. If neither side wanted in they could get in." the one opticed Soundwave states. "He is not my master." Starlock glances up at the other femme and looks away, not even arguing her point. "Like I said.. It is a nice thought.." the statement having implied she knew that argument would be made, which it was. "...Many only see a badge, and that is enough." She'd add on softly, tiredly even, as she kept her hand on the small broken pile, she'd go silent letting the other femme speak. Knightmare sighs, "Simple enough I thought even you would be able to grasp it, Soundwave, in the little time the crystals have started regrowing how many times have beings fought here?" Again her hand waves at the surrondings that are not inside the city, "Look at the damage that has already been done. I failed my oath eons ago when the city fell, I am not going to fail it again." The large femme looks down at Starlock, "THAT feeling is one I and my Daughters far too well... Your name is I may ask?" Her voice is actually respectful rather then just quiet as she addresses the smaller Femme. "I want the city to grow strong again. And easily letting people in would prevent that, at least till the crystals are strong again." Starlock glances up again, golden leds glowing from behind purple lensed glasses. "..Starlock of Harmonex." Mentally recoiling a bit as she says it, readying herself to be scolded. "...I was forged here, with my younger brother, Starshield of Harmonex.. He was.. killed, during Trypticons destruction." She'd vent. "....I was an librarian, an archivist, here... Now I'm a Doctor, and a combat medic.. an artist, and an Autobot." Saying them in order of what she considered herself to be. Soundwave pauses. "The city is vacant other then its protectors. It holds no strategic value. The crystals are fragile." he says. "The best way to protect them is to remove the war from them. There are other places I can go. And the Dominicons are only five. They can only spread themselves so far." Knightmare shakes her head at Soundwave, "It is not about strategic value, Soundwave.Never has been... some of us wish to see our homes reborn. And not all are from Iacon or Tarn with their massive defences." She returns her attention to Starlock and gives her a small bow to the small Femme, "Illarion of Harmonex.. it is nice to meet another from here, at least not one that is utter full of herself." She waves at Sounds, "That is what the shield is doing.. protecting the crystals. And I intend on letting them regrow for however long they need." Soundwave pauses. "By wasting your energy on a forcefield. When you could be rebuilding the town. I know what this is." he crosses his arms. "This is trying to stop us at every turn. We will retaiate. I would prefer it not be at harmonex because the crystals are singing again and I enjoy their resonance. There are other parts of cybertron I can direct my lord towards. The Dominicons can have this barren city. With the Autobots guidance. Just like Valvolux." he shrugs. "It seems to be the best way to protect it." what hes handling this like a mature person and taking this for a loss? Weird. Not full of herself was an understatement... A dangerous one. "I understand that... Even though it hurts, I just... Want my home back..." She'd vent and get out her old sketchbook, to a sketches of the city in it's prime, as well as her design for a memorial made from the old broken crystals. Before she vented a sigh. "I just want this war to stop, and just.." She'd sigh. "I'm sorry, I must sound selfish." She'd apologize, hanging her helm.... She'd look at Soundwave though, raising a ridge. "...I do agree to some point.. Should be building the city back up /with/ the crystals, that way it can look propper like it did in the past." She'd muse, bringing her hand to her chin. "...But without protection form either side It could end poorly in things getting broken." She'd tap her foot in thought, starting to hum along to the singing crystals. Knightmare says, "there is little point in rebuilding till the war stops. But that can be done far quicker then the crystals grow, so they get protected till the city itself can rise again." Soundwave pauses. "Now the hard part comes on my end. Convincing my lord for another target." its weird hes suddenly ready to give up fighting for the thing hes been focused on for the past year. Starlock frowns. "But how can it be won if you just take /everything/ away from everyone?" She'd challenge. "You need to try and foster good relations between /both/ sides to get peace talks started." She'd take a vent from her denta. "And I'm not seeing that, just.. everyone tiring each other out and resentment growing." She'd explain, and tap her chin. "...I want my home back, and I want this war to end." She'd muse softly, looking at the ground thinking. "You can't just /beat/ each other into the ground till one gives up.. Well." she'd spin her wrist. "You /can/ but you /shouldn't... That's not how true peace can be found, it will only start another war." She'd squint up. "Has... anyone even thought of holding senator or some sort of leader elections yet..? Let alone /thought/ of that with everyone returning? Cause i'm sure /that/ needs to be done too." Soundwave shakes his head. "Thats not going to happen Starlock. Id didn't in Valvolux and it won't here. GIve it six months and you wont be able to tell the cities apart." he shrugs. Knightmare tilts her head to the side, "Building itself up, industries coming back, citizens happy, able to support themselves.. yes. That would be such a /bad/ thing to happen to two cities." Her gaze moves to Starlock again, "As long as Megatron leads, that will never happen, Starlock.. I would prefer this war be over but.. that is very much not in sight, not yet. So alI I can do is defend my small piece of it." Soundwave nods "There were plans. Soundwave had plans for Harmonex. He can place them elsewhere. If given the time and resources. The crystals are not necessary for their plans and perhaps the best way to protect them is to stop fighting over them." "I can at least /try/" She'd snip in response, crossing her arms. "I have /nothing/ left to lose, so I can try, and try and try until it /kills/ me, you know I'm no 'typical' autobot, even in your own words." She'd say in defiance, mostly to Soundwave. "If I don't try, and hold onto that hope, what /point/ is there in fighting in the first place?" She'd point out. "We'd just keep fighting and destroy ourselves, and with how few there are now.." she'd frown... Her talons digging into her arm platting, under her cape. Soundwave pauses. "I have spent enough time and resources on protecting this place. I will leave it to another. It belongs to them now." he shrugs, motioning to the forcefield. Knightmare gives a low chuckle, "Such bite for one so small.. that spirit may bring that about one day." Her attention is drawn to the Decpeticon, "If you can convince Megatron to leave the city alone, NO fighting would happen here.. and people like her," A hand waves towards Starlock, "Can visit our home freely without worry of it becoming a battlefield." Now THIS is getting somewhere, at last! Starlock chuffs, some reason though it doesn't set her at ease, and she looks at Soundwave. "...Alright then, prove yourself right." She'd say with a vent, before holding her hands out to both of them. "I propose the /three/ of us factions work together to make Harmonex one of the first truly /cybertronian/ cities, a beacon to signal in the end of this war.. and host a Lost Light festival." She'd close her optics. "...You can't just have everything /handed/ to you... and I /want/ to work." She'd say softly. "...If you walk away, then you are proving to yourselves, that this will never work, and this war will never end, because you are not willing to try." Soundwave nods "And you'd gain your Autobot protector and you guys can build an autobot embassy and have a happy little valvolux away from valvolux." he flickers his good optic in an imitation 'eyeroll'. He then pauses at Starlock's words. "Three factions. You are proposing the three factions work together. That was never their intention. Either of their sides." Starlock looks soundwave in the optic. "And yet, here we are." Soundwave seems surprised at hte concept. "You are proposing. The city is held up by all three factions. Autobot. Dominicon. Decepticon." he states, looking to Starlock. Knightmare shakes her head, "Notice how he makes it seem like the Cons are willing? Who was it that started the war? Who was it that destroyed Harmonex in the first place?" She looks aorund at the city, "And nice of you to assume we haven't tried to make this a peaceful place. I got tired of war a long time ago... which is why I defend my city and what is left of Harmonex. Contrary to what he says, we stand on our own.. Bots AND Cons are allowed in if they come peacefully." "Yes." She'd nod. "Given, I would want each leader appointed by the people themselves after things are set in place...But it would mean /no one/ would have a /reason/ to fight over the city, and the crystals... It won't be easy, never has been." She'd say to Soundwave. "...But it wouldn't be worth trying and fighting for if it wasn't." She'd then look up at Knightmare. "You're being just as bullheaded as him." She'd point out. "No, you enforce an /uneasy/ and /forced/ peace, not an actual peace." She'd stomp forward. "You need community and actual trust for true peace not.. resentment and punishment for both sides when /one/ fucks up... We are indvaduals, not just our factions... Cause one could EASILY say the dominicons are trying to forcefully dominate the planet with things like this, have you not thought about that Political backlash?" Soundwave hmms "And yet their is a forcefield here. You also understand what it means when you have an Autobot embassy in Valvolux and not a Decepticon one? By building one without the other, you inite assumption of your alliance. And by that you invite war." he says. "The war will not be over until all remnants of functionism are destroyed. At least not on my end. We have taken it this far. We will not stop now. As for Harmonex. There are many casualties in the war. Its time to regain some of them. I shouldn't have came here in the first place. I heard the crystals and felt personally compelled to protect them. Perhaps I acted on emotion when I should not have and should have just let it be another target. It would have saved a lot of this mess. Compassion once again has led to nothing but destruction." Soundwave shakes his head. "We are still at war. The Dominicons are ex decepticons you know. To dominate is in their programming just as much as any other Decepticons. Remember that when you make peace with them." Knightmare looks down at Starlock.. cause.. she is literally 20 something feet taller, "You are arrogant for thinking millions of years of war will simply stop having happened." A finger points at the shield, "Again, an AUTOBOT placed that there first. We simply took control. And is it enforced? Yes. Why? Cause both sides have proven they can't control themselves. I have declared time and time again that I do not wish to wage a war but time and time again the Bots and the Cons bring it to my city and I will defend it as I must." "What difference does it make!? YOU are still controlling it, it doesn't matter WHO posted it" She'd retort to Knightmare. "...That's only true if they /allow/ it to be, you can only control /one thing/ in your life, and that is yourself." She'd afferm, but did gesture to Soundwave as if her point was proven. "...Why Do you think I helped Blast OFf and Vortex all those years ago, when Pharma risked tampering with their processors?" She'd say darkly. "I was risking everything, but I wanted them to make /their/ decisions, not forced ones, if they wanted to dig their grave, they could, but they could as themselves, not as altered slaves." She'd take a vent, she wasn't going to give up. "I state again, prove, me, wrong... Or prove me right, Just let. me. try." She'd continue. Soundwave considers. "Yes. An autobot did leave that there. Dominicons can enter easily. Their alliance is obvious isnt it." Oh Soundwave. Playing those games again. Soundwave shakes his head. "In Valvolux, there are those who are not happy with the two working together there either. Once Harmonex gets citizens, it will be the same. There will be dissidents. Our recruiters will be there to pick them up. This is a war allright. Not all wars are faught with axes and fusion cannons. Soundwave considers. "Of course thers one really easy way to take care of this. Concede and let Kaon have Harmonex. But I know thats not gong to happen." he listens to Starlock "That is odd. Why risk everything for someone like them. When you see what they can do now. You will be sorry you did." Knightmare shrugs just a bit, "Yes, Dominicons can enter freely... you've said that repeatedly. Yet Cons and Bots cannot enter themselves but why let the facts get in the way." Her attention shifts as Starlock continues her rant, "Yes, I am still controlling it. There are discontents in all cities, Iacon, Tarn, Kaon, and yes Valvolux. No place will /ever/ be united in one thought.. unless your part of a hive of some kind. You need to do what you feel you must do and I will do what I feel I must do." She crosses her arms as she stands there, "I see no reason I must prove anything to anyone but my Daughters. You want to try to form smoe council? Do so. My experience says it will not work but you are free to try to do so. I failed once before to save Harmonex and won't fail it again and let it be destroyed so the shield will stay. No one will live there till this world is at peace if I and my Daughters have a say in it." "Because unlike the rest of you hardheaded buffoons I can see people can CHANGE!" She'd shout. "You can't change people's minds with violence or force! you /HAVE/ to show them there is /other/ ways! That they are not restricted to one box, or forever awful for one mistake!" She'd call to Soundwave. "Can't just throw them in a box and forget about them, You have to /work/ with them, there are no damn short cuts when it comes to things like this, if you're going to do it, you have to be willing to commit and take the long time it will be to do it." She'd take another vent. "And I've been doing that." She'd knit her ridges. "....So you admit you are still nothing more then another force in this war, to take over what you please?" She'd say to Knightmare. Knightmare tilts her head to the side, "What is that human phrase.... Oh yes.. Are you a special kind of stupid? At no point have I ever made a claim I did not stand apart from the rest of them. Does that make us a seperate faction in a war that is still being waged? Of course it does. We all stand for what we believe in, I no longer believe in what the Decepticons believe in.. and I believe the Autobots do not even know what they want anymore. are not always the same thing and never will be." She then tilts it the other way, "And shouting will gain you so much." She leans down so she is more level with Starlock, or at least as level as she can manage without taking a knee, "And little Autobot, I would suggest you check your facts before you keep spitting out arrogant ones like that. I /did/ try to talk peace. I did try to get them to end this war.. or at least give the world a chance to heal for awhile. I was shot, I was dismantled and I was nearly destroyed." She holds up a hand and looks at it a bit before looking back at Starlock, "This is not even /close/ to my original form.. I lost THAT trying to bring change about. So before you try to be insulting like that again, check your facts. "All I know is some Strange bot is claiming /my/ home as /her/ city, and not letting someone who was here, who tried to help the bleeding, and dying citizens when trypticon stormed though, nor was even HERE when he shot at a neutral and Megatron nearly cannoned the place, and your here claiming nothing can be done but all I see is someone sitting on their ass." She'd snip. She isn't backing down, and keeps herself there. "I want to show Harmonex isn't just it's name because of its singing crystals, but because it could also mean what it's /human/ version of the word means, Harmony and peace, stead your sitting on it, to yourself and you 'daughters' to do whatever you please without input form any of it's other citizens!" She'd take another tired vent. "I. am. not. you... Which you seem to think is the /only/ way it can be done." Soundwave sighs "We begin with the insults." He says. "Do you not see why I am giving up over a years work here?" He says. "I have been working on keeping this place safe since before the Dominicons came. It was /my/ idea to bring them here in the first place when it needed protectors, but no one seems to remember that, conveniently." he says. "I honeslty don't think anyone cares why as long as I, and the Decepticon presence leaves to let themdo what they do." he says. The spymaster looks to Starlock "Know that the Harmonex you see is not one it was during the Functionist era. It is not the one we destroyed. This is something new. But your ideals and those of Cerebros gave me an idea for the next city. The one I am forming from the ruins of one of the many neutral places. Maybe not here but I have an idea as to where." he says. "I plan on building a graveyard among many other buildings in this new settlement. Someplace people can mourn the losses of the war regardless of their sides. Old harmonex is lost. And if I stay longer, the crystals may be as well. Lord Megatron will return. And he will not fall off a roof this time." he says. "The more poeple here mock him and his empire. The angrier he gets. And the sooner this will be a city of glass rather hten a city of crystals." he says. "We cannot stop the war. We cannot stop the Prime and Lord Megatron fighting over ancient things that few people remember. What we can do is contain the damage." Knightmare chuckles just a bit, "It is my city. I am from here and that will never change. However... I have NO desire to rule here, which it seems you think I wish to happen. It is not." She frowns at Soundwave's words and shakes her head, "Others may not have but I DO remember and still found it to be... a good action on your part to ask for us to defend it because you could not gaunretee it's safety from Megatron. You still have my respect for that." She again crouches down to look at Starlock, "I will be blunt. We have not just been sitting on it.. we have taken our blows to keep it intact. You want your council? Go for it like I said... my opinion is still the same on the outcome but go ahead and try. Prove that they will honor a peaceful situation here and I'll happily step away from defending it. But remember something, we are NOT human. We are Cybertronians." She stands up and sighs as she looks around, "I was nearby when the sensors showed someone had came close to the shield so I came by to see what was occuring. Now I need to return to Valvolux." She dips her head and turns to walk off. Starlock takes a deep vent, calming herself. "Thank you.." She'd finally say, looking up still. "I'll try not to disappoint." She'd nod, before looking back to Soundwave. "...Convincing Megatron will be..rough, especially if he knows it's me and an autobot." She'd vent. "So excuse me for what I'm about to suggest, but I'm going to give you a letter with a pseudonym, offering said embassy, and for Megatron to choose who his first representative will be." Soundwave nods "I can share that letter. Though I do not know what will come of it." Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP